Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $4\left(1.75y-3.5\right)+1.25y$
Use the distributive property to multiply the $4$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{4}\left(1.75y-3.5\right)+1.25y$ $=4\cdot \left(1.75y\right)+4\cdot \left(-3.5\right)+1.25y$ $=7y-14+1.25y$ $=7y-14+{1.25}y$ $=(7+{1.25})y-14$ $=8.25y-14$ The expanded expression is $8.25y-14$